Bacterial infectious diseases kill 100,000 persons each year in the US and 11 million persons each year worldwide, representing nearly a fifth of deaths each year worldwide (Heron et al., Final Data for 2006. National Vital Statistics Reports, Vol. 57 (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Atlanta Ga.) and World Health Organization (2008) The Global Burden of Disease: 2004 Update (World Health Organization, Geneva)). In the US, hospital-acquired bacterial infections strike 2 million persons each year, resulting in 90,000 deaths and an estimated $30 billion in medical costs (Klevins et al., (2007) Estimating health care-associated infections and deaths in U.S. hospitals. Public Health Reports, 122, 160-166; Scott, R. (2009) The direct medical costs of healthcare-associated infections in U.S. hospitals and benefits of prevention (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Atlanta Ga.)). Worldwide, the bacterial infectious disease tuberculosis kills nearly 2 million persons each year. One third of the world's population currently is infected with tuberculosis, and the World Health Organization projects that there will be nearly 1 billion new infections by 2020, 200 million of which will result in serious illness, and 35 million of which will result in death. Bacterial infectious diseases also are potential instruments of biowarfare and bioterrorism.
For six decades, antibiotics have been a bulwark against bacterial infectious diseases. This bulwark is failing due to the appearance of resistant bacterial strains. For all major bacterial pathogens, strains resistant to at least one current antibiotic have arisen. For several bacterial pathogens, including tuberculosis, strains resistant to all current antibiotics have arisen.
Bacterial RNA polymerase (RNAP) is a proven target for antibacterial therapy (Darst, S. (2004) Trends Biochem. Sci. 29, 159-162; Chopra, I. (2007) Curr. Opin. Investig. Drugs 8, 600-607; Villain-Guillot, P., Bastide, L., Gualtieri, M. & Leonetti, J. (2007) Drug Discov. Today 12, 200-208; Ho, M., Hudson, B., Das, K., Arnold, E., Ebright, R. (2009) Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. 19, 715-723; and Srivastava et al. (2011) Curr. Opin. Microbiol. 14, 532-543). The suitability of bacterial RNAP as a target for antibacterial therapy follows from the fact that bacterial RNAP is an essential enzyme (permitting efficacy), the fact that bacterial RNAP subunit sequences are highly conserved (permitting broad-spectrum activity), and the fact that bacterial RNAP-subunit sequences are highly conserved in human RNAP I, RNAP II, and RNAP III (permitting therapeutic selectivity).
The rifamycin antibacterial agents function by binding to and inhibiting bacterial RNAP (Darst, S. (2004) Trends Biochem. Sci. 29, 159-162; Chopra, I. (2007) Curr. Opin. Investig. Drugs 8, 600-607; Villain-Guillot, P., Bastide, L., Gualtieri, M. & Leonetti, J. (2007) Drug Discov. Today 12, 200-208; and Ho, M., Hudson, B., Das, K., Arnold, E., Ebright, R. (2009) Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. 19, 715-723). The rifamycins bind to a site on bacterial RNAP adjacent to the RNAP active center and prevent extension of RNA chains beyond a length of 2-3 nt. The rifamycins are in current clinical use in treatment of both Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacterial infections. The rifamycins are of particular importance in treatment of tuberculosis; the rifamycins are first-line anti-tuberculosis agents and are among the few antituberculosis agents able to kill non-replicating tuberculosis bacteria.
The clinical utility of the rifamycin antibacterial agents is threatened by the existence of bacterial strains resistant to rifamycins (Darst, S. (2004) Trends Biochem. Sci. 29, 159-162; Chopra, I. (2007) Curr. Opin. Investig. Drugs 8, 600-607; Villain-Guillot, P., Bastide, L., Gualtieri, M. & Leonetti, J. (2007) Drug Discov. Today 12, 200-208; and Ho, M., Hudson, B., Das, K., Arnold, E., Ebright, R. (2009) Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. 19, 715-723). Resistance to rifamycins typically involves substitution of residues in or immediately adjacent to the rifamycin binding site on bacterial RNAP—i.e., substitutions that directly decrease binding of rifamycins.
In view of the public-health threat posed by rifamycin-resistant and multidrug-resistant bacterial infections, there is an urgent need for new antibacterial agents that (i) inhibit bacterial RNAP (and thus have the same biochemical effects as rifamycins), but that (ii) inhibit bacterial RNAP through binding sites that do not overlap the rifamycin binding site (and thus do not share cross-resistance with rifamycins.
A new drug target—the “switch region”—within the structure of bacterial RNAP has been identified (WO2007/094799; Mukhopadhyay, J. et al. (2008) Cell. 135, 295-307; see also Belogurov, G. et al. (2009) Nature. 45, 332-335; Ho et al. (2009) Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. 19, 715-723; Srivastava et al. (2011) Curr. Opin. Microbiol. 14, 532-543). The switch region is a structural element that mediates conformational changes required for RNAP to bind and retain the DNA template in transcription. The switch region is located at the base of the RNAP active-center cleft and serves as the hinge that mediates opening of the active-center cleft to permit DNA binding and that mediates closing of the active-center cleft to permit DNA retention. The switch region can serve as a binding site for compounds that inhibit bacterial gene expression and kill bacteria. Since the switch region is highly conserved in bacterial species, compounds that bind to the switch region are active against a broad spectrum of bacterial species. Since the switch region does not overlap the rifamycin binding site, compounds that bind to the switch region are not cross-resistant with rifamycins.
It has been shown that the α-pyrone antibiotic myxopyronin (Myx) functions through interactions with the bacterial RNAP switch region (WO2007/094799; Mukhopadhyay, J. et al. (2008) Cell. 135, 295-307; see also Belogurov, G. et al. (2009) Nature. 45, 332-335; Ho et al. (2009) Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. 19, 715-723; Srivastava et al. (2011) Curr. Opin. Microbiol. 14, 532-543). Myx binds to the RNAP switch region, traps the RNAP switch region in a single conformational state, and interferes with formation of a catalytically competent transcription initiation complex. Amino acid substitutions within RNAP that confer resistance to Myx occur only within the RNAP switch region. There is no overlap between amino acid substitutions that confer resistance to Myx and amino acid substitutions that confer resistance to rifamycins and, accordingly, there is no cross-resistance between Myx and rifamycins.
A crystal structure of a non-pathogenic bacterial RNAP, Thermus thermophilus RNAP, in complex with Myx has been determined, and homology models of pathogenic bacterial RNAP, including Mycobacterium tuberculosis RNAP and Staphylococcus aureus RNAP, in complex with Myx have been constructed (WO2007/094799; Mukhopadhyay, J. et al. (2008) Cell. 135, 295-307; see also Belogurov, G. et al. (2009) Nature. 45, 332-335; Ho et al. (2009) Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. 19, 715-723; Srivastava et al. (2011) Curr. Opin. Microbiol. 14, 532-543). The crystal structure and homology models define interactions between RNAP and Myx and can be used to understand the roles of the “west” and “east” Myx sidechains as well as the Myx α-pyrone core.
An object of this invention is to provide compounds that have utility as inhibitors of bacterial RNAP.
An object of this invention is to provide compounds that have utility as inhibitors of bacterial growth.
A particular object of this invention is to provide compounds and pharmaceutical compositions that have utility in the treatment of bacterial infection in a mammal.